I Can't Stop Me
by A Wordsmith
Summary: He sometimes thinks that it is not him, that it is just something that they put in him. But every time Freddy looks at him with betrayal in his eyes, he knows it is him, him, him. Bonbon - the mascot response system.


He can't stop it.

Every night, every time the lights go darker and the hiss of sparks is the only sound, he has to prepare himself. Has to stop himself from ripping out his own throat as he hears the thumping whine of the elevator.

The night guard sometimes doesn't check on them, and it's those nights that he lives for, when he can close his eyes and hang limply from Funtime Freddy's hand. When nothing happens and he can relax to the snap and crackle of broken wires.

When Freddy speaks to him in his jerky, popping voice that he uses. It's a glitch no one has found yet. Freddy can let his mask fall open and somehow, his speaker tweaks his voice. Making it sound awful, wrong, not human.

Not what they are programmed to do.

He loves it.

He's not really supposed to know what love is, he guesses. But what is a little rebellion in a world full of controlled shocks?

At least they are stuffed in the Breaker Room, away from everyone else. To a place where the night guard only comes on random nights, leaving the rest of the time to be quiet and be with Freddy. When he gets to laugh and joke and play and enjoy lifetimes with Freddy.

When he gets to be Freddy's masterful assistant.

Not the mascot response system.

He knows exactly what it is. There's a bit - some small black box tucked away behind his mouth - that buzzes and hums whenever the night guard presses the button on the stand. It opens his mouth, activates his speaker - even when all he wants is to shut his eyes and scream for Freddy to get the night guard. Stop the night guard. Kill the-.

Kill him. Bonbon.

To shut off whatever is in his endoskeleton, forcing him to shut off his friend. His literal brother.

He's pretty sure he isn't supposed to know what that means, either. But it doesn't matter.

Because there is the sound of the elevator, and already the Handy Unit is quietly chirping some instructions to the night guard. There is silence.

Then the roar of a controlled shock buzzes through the air.

Freddy's eyes flare open.

"Wh-where is h-he, Bonbon?" He wheezes. It's a sort of cackle. His eyes, brilliant and violet, flick around the room.

There is more silence.

Another controlled shock.

Freddy flinches, and stands. His six feet tower above the ground, and his head swivels wildly. The room is still empty. He takes one small step forward.

It echoes around the room.

There is a shriek from Funtime Foxy but then-

Then-

Then-

The metal door to the Breaker Room slams open.

There are light, pattering footsteps. He doesn't have night vision but Freddy does, and the bear is already quivering, halfway off his stage.

"Le-let's f-find him, Bonbon!" He shrieks to the not-so empty air.

There is a yelp, a clang, and then the night guard is at the stand, fist slamming into the grey button.

His mouth opens with a grind of metal.

He is _trying_ , he _swears_ , he just _can't_ _stop_ _talking_ -

"Oh, calm down! It was only just a mouse." It's a smooth female voice. It's not him.

Freddy closes his mouth, looks at him, and steps backward. He is back on the stage.

But his violet eyes are still open and he still looks across the room, focusing on the night guard furiously pounding away on the stand.

Freddy waits, waits until the night guard is staring down at the stand, and starts with two thumping steps forward. He is silent when he wants to be.

Freddy takes one look at him, eyes filled with hunger. "Ready-y for Fr-Freddy?" He crows to the room.

The night guard swears, looks up, and jams the button again.

"Go back to your stage. There is no one there."

But now, even as Freddy take three steps back, he is looking at him. At the traitor attached to his arm.

"Wh-what do you mea-mean?"

"He's ri-ight there."

"I-I see-e him."

He knows. He knows.

But he can't speak normally until the night guard has completely rebooted the system, and Freddy is left staring at a blank hand puppet where his hand should be.

Freddy tried again. This time he goes straight through the wires, pushing them away from his body. He only uses his left hand. He is too kind to the stupid mascot response system.

But the wires are loud and rustle on the floor, and the night guard looks up before Freddy is even halfway there. He pressed the button.

"There is nothing wrong. Go back to sleep."

Freddy complies.

He shouldn't.

The night guard is panicking. Fists slam into the stand and angry sounds spill from lips. Freddy strikes.

Now he's halfway across the room, face only a foot away from the stand. His violet eyes reflect the flickering lights.

The night guard looks up and shrieks.

He nearly falls backward. Grabbing the edge of the stand, he launches himself forward and punches the button.

Again. And again. And again.

"Everything is okay. Go back to sleep!"

"It was nothing. Just a spark!"

"There is no one there. I-"

"-back to your stage-"

"-to sleep-"

"-nothing wrong-"

"-stage-"

They are mixing together. He feels the black box heat up and buzz more. It is having problems keeping up.

So many phrases fall from his speaker that even as Freddy moves back, his ears are lowered and his mask flutters around his endoskeleton.

He is confused.

And when he is confused he doesn't listen. He ignores the stupid, smooth voice from his friend and focuses only on the night guard. Tonight they will kill this monster.

Freddy lunges forward. His mask pops open.

The night guard slams his fist down one more time and steps away from the stand.

Freddy freezes. His movements are now smooth, robotic. He is not himself.

With a swift turn he goes back to his stage.

The black box is now off, shut down. He will rip it out soon. Maybe he will have Freddy rip his whole head off, just so that will never happen again.

 _I'm_ _sorry_ , _Freddy_.

 **Hello, everyone! Just a short little FNAF oneshot. I hope you enjoy. This was fun to write.**

 **Anyway, please tell me if there are any good Bonbon and Funtime Freddy fics! Relationship or otherwise!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Frost OUT!**


End file.
